In The Beginning
by Jaya Korin
Summary: Before the armors where discovered, before they became the Ronin Warriors or the Troopers, what was the story? How did they all meet? And what kind of interesting adventures did they have? Take a peek to see a few of the ideas I decided to write down. And
1. Default Chapter

Dislcaimer: you know the drill.   
  


In The Beginning  
Part One  
Started: 11/20/00  
By: Jaya 

~ * ~ 

Well I suppose you wanted to hear the story of how it all started. How we met each other, and how things were before it all started. So i guess I should start on the first day of school that year. We were all old enough to care and yet young enough not to be taken seriously. But that's how things were, and it didn't bother us that much... 

As you probably figured out by now, it was the first day of school. I was on the look out for my best friend that morning. But by the time the first bell was ringing I still hadn't found him and I was gettin petty peeved. Still there was nothing I could do right then less I would be late for class. On the first day on top of that. Any other day I might not have cared that much however the first day I usually tried to be on time to all my classes. 

~ * ~ 

"Hey, Hey, hey Rowen me'man!" Kento called finally spotting his blue haired friend across the court yard in front of the school. 

Rowen glanced up from where he sat on the grass beneath one of the trees a large book in his lap. Open to about the middle of it. 

"Hi Kento." He said much quieter then his louder friend.  
"Where were you this morning?" Kento asked plopping down next to him with a grin. "I looked all over for you!" 

"Sorry 'bout that Kento." Rowen gave his friend a little smile. "I sorta missed the bus and had to walk all the way here. So I was late this morning." 

"What on the FIRST day of SCHOOL!" Kento cried opening his lunch. "Come on Ro-chan starting a bad habit already? What did you do sleep late?" 

"Something like that." Rowen yawned leaning back against the three with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a second before turning to look at his friend again. 

"Let me guess, no lunch already either?" Kento said with his mouth full of something that no longer resembled anything that looked half way edible. 

"Nope." Rowen shrugged. "Mom forgot to go shopping, but there's no money anyway so it doesn't matter." 

"Here." Kento picked up his second sandwich and handed it to him. "Eat your skinner then you were last year! You should come over tonight. I'm sure my mom'll be happy to stuff you up some." He grinned. 

"Maybe." Rowen said uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I can Kento." 

"I'll walk you home tonight then." Kento said with a smile. "Then you can ask. After all it's on the way to my place. Sides my said I didn't have to be home early tonight since it's the first day and all." 

"But..." Rowen shrugged leaving the sentence unfinished. "Can I have some of those cheese crackers?"  
"Sure." kento tossed him the whole bag of crackers. "I just want one of 'em."  
"I just wan' a couple."  
"Nope, your eating them all."  
"Kento!"  
"EAT!!!" 

Sighs. "Fine." Though Rowen didn't seem that up set as he settled down to eating the crackers without another word. 

~ * ~ 

Sai Mouri yawned and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, wondering how much longer it would be till his teacher put him to sleep. The class was already dragging on and it was only the first day! 

He glanced towards the dark haired kid who sat next to him curiously. He was new this year Sai had seen him around the school earlier. When he'd been getting his schedule that morning, that's what it had been. He'd just moved him from some place. Sai'd missed the first part of class cause he'd had to get his schedule changed, since they'd messed up on in  
some where along the line. 

"Hi." He said softly leaning over to catch the other boys eyes.  
"Hi." The other whispered back with a cheeky grin. "Boring isn't he?"  
"Yeah Muzi Sensei is always boring."  
The kid nodded. "I'm Ryo. What's your name?"  
"Sai. Sai Mouri." 

"Mouri-San, Sanada-San if you wish to socialize, I suggest you do it out side of the class room. Or later this after noon in..." 

RING 

Shin and Ryo exchanged grins as they grabbed their books and darted for the door. 

"Sorry Muzi Sensei. It won't happen again!" Sai called over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." Muzi Sensei muttered rolling his eyes good naturedly after the two boys. "Kids." He laughed to himself. 

~ * ~ 

Sage Date tapped his fingers on the top of his desk with a sigh. His violet eyes darted towards the clock for the tenth'billianth time in the last fifteen minutes. 

Finally he turned back towards the window again. Finding the view much more interesting out side then what was inside. The sun was shinning and it was a beautiful day. He could just se the tips of the tops of the trees that grew in front of the school from where he was sitting and could just imagine what it was like. 

/Man how much longer?/ 

"Date-san?" 

/I'm sick of his place and it just STARTED! It's going to be a long year.../ 

"Date-san!" 

He blinked and looked up to find the whole class looking at him. The teacher who's name he hadn't caught was standing there with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. 

"Have I lost you already? Before we've even begun the lessons Date-san?" 

"Iie, Gomen Nasai." Sage replied respectfully bowing his head slightly as he quickly regained his composure. "It's just the first day and my brain thinks it's still on vacation." 

A ripple of laugher echoed through the class room. There was a fleeting smile that flashed across Sage's face at their reaction, but it didn't stay. Quickly they fell silent again at the scowl on the teachers face. 

"So you think your smart do you Date-san?"  
Pause  
"Well ANSWER me DO YOU?"  
"Not really Sensei.... I mean I know what I need to know and...."  
"WELL THEN...." But neither the teacher nor Sage got to finish their sentences. 

RING 

Grabbing his books Sage darted out of the room not waiting to see what else could happen that day. But there was a mischievous twinkle in the boys blue/violet eyes despite the calm look on his face. 

"Hey Date-san?"  
"Yeah? He turned to find one of the other kids following him.  
"Saved by the bell, neh?" 

"You could say that." Sage replied with a shrug. "We'll see what happens tomorrow. But hey it's the first day anything can happen." 

"Well see ya!" The other kid Sai Mouri if Sage remembered his name right headed off down another hall way. Sage watched him go for a minute and then continued on his way with a shrug. 

/Only one more class.... That's something at least I guess.../ He thought forlornly. The idea of skipping sounded really good. But Sage'd never been one to do that. Besides the fact that it was only the first day still. So he pulled his books out of his locker and headed towards class hoping that the next fifty-five minutes would go faster then he suspected they were going to go. 

~ * ~ 

RING 

/YES!/ 

Kento jumped to his feet accidently knocking the books off the desk next to him. The large dark haired blue turned and stared for a second before he realized that he'd been the cause of it. 

"Oops. I'm sorry here let me help." he bent down to help the others picked up the books."  
"Don't worry bout it."  
Kento looked up. "Hey your the new kid aren't you?"  
"Umm.. Yeah I'm Ryo." 

"Kento." Kento handed Ryo the books and then offered him his hand with a grin. "Nice to meet you Ryo-san." Kento reached over and picked up his own books before heading towards the door. 

"Same to you."  
"Come on Ryo." Kento called back to him.  
"Ok." Ryo said as Kento waited for him to catch up.  
"So where you staying?" Kento asked with a smile. 

"Other side'a town..." Rowen glanced away. "I.... I gotta go. Thanks though Kento maybe we can talk again some other time." 

"Yeah Sure." Kento muttered with a puzzled look as he watched Ryo hurry away through the crowded hall way. With a shrug he made a note in the back of his mind to keep an eye on Ryo. 

/Seems like a lonely kid.... Maybe he could use a friend!/ He thought as he headed off to find Rowen before his friend left without him... 

~ * ~ 

End Ch. One  
Jaya 


	2. Beginnings 2

  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope. Don't own the guys. The story is mine, so please  
don't copy. blah blah ya know the rest. Thanks.  
  
In The Beginning  
Chapter Two  
Started: 1/3/01  
By: Jaya  
  
~ * ~  
  
Re-Capping:  
First day of school. You may ask how can anyone get into trouble on the  
first day of school. *snickers* I bet it can be done. But luckily the  
guys get away, with almost bloody murder in the last part. Most like  
thanks to 'Saved By The Bell.' Anyway. Why is Ryo so distant? Will Touma  
be joining Shu for dinner tonight, or will his mother say no? Why did  
Touma try and leave without Shu after school? Seiji already wants out of  
school and it already started... And how does the Shin kid fit into the  
picture? I just might and I just might tell you some of the answeres,  
who knows. Jaya never plans what she writes she simply writes. (Why it  
all turns out so funkily.)  
  
This Is My Home  
  
Ryo sat on one of the fense posts, of the fense that surrounded the  
younger grades play ground. His tiger blue eyes shaded by the dark fall  
of his ebony bangs. He watched the younger children who were playing out  
there, laughing and chasing eachother around. The earlier grades, got  
out later then they did. Not that it really made any differance to him,  
he wasn't in any hurry to go home. -Not yet, anyway.-  
  
A gental breeze, ruffled his dark hair about his tired face. For a  
moment the young man closed his blue eyes. Sitting there, as if  
communing with the wind in a sense, letting everything else flow  
away.The cool wind, seemed sad in a way. Then a voice spoke up, breaking  
through to him, pulling him back from where ever he'd been trying to go.  
  
"Ryo-san?" He turned to find Sai standing there, with a smile on his  
young face. Ryou knew Sai was older then him, but somehow, as he sat  
tehre looking at Sai, he seemed so much younger. With that boyish grin  
on his face, and the sparkle, almost hopeful gleam in his sea colored  
eyes.  
  
"Oh.." Ryo blinked. "Halo Sai." He replied jumping lightly off the  
fence, leaning back against it stead. He watched the other as Sai  
stepped off the foot path that ran between the two school buildings, and  
out to the road.  
  
"I'm going on." Said said grinning. "You wana walk with me?"  
  
Ryo shrugged. "Sure why not." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his  
dark blue uniform. "I don't have to go home for a while yet..."  
  
"Where do you live?" Sai anwated to know as he and Ryo arrived back on  
the path, falling into step with eachother. Walking side by side. "I  
don't want you to have to go out of your way..."  
  
"West Side..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"SO do I!" Sai did a couple dance steps walking back wards infront of  
him, he caught Ryo's eyes, smiling. Ryo coulda sworn that was one of the  
biggest smiles he'd ever seen. "Where on the West Side do you live?"  
  
"Don't remember the name of the street. Some place over there. Doesn't  
really matter..."  
  
"Oh." Sai paused looking a little diseapointed. "Ok... I would invite  
you over to my house for a while, but I volunteered to help out at the  
Mariana, after schools for a couple of weeks. So I have to be over there  
in about an hour." He glanced at his watch.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Ryou commented softly. "Sounds like you."  
  
Sai smiled at him. "If I'm bothering you, please tell me. Ok? My sister  
says I try to be too friendly sometimes. I really don't wana bother  
people... I just like talking to people and since your new here all, I  
just wanted to make your feel welcome." He scuffed the toes of his  
sneakers on the side walk.  
  
""No, it's ok... really." Ryo replied with a shrug. "Your the first  
person who's ever bothered trying to talk to me, when I've been new..."  
He glanced up into he sky. "I move a lot, get used to it after awhile, I  
guess..."  
  
"Well, then I'm glad I talked to you." sai replied with a big grin. "you  
seem like a really nice person Ryo-san. You'll have to come over  
sometime, my mothers always bothering me about not bringing anyone home.  
She worries about me.." He shrugged.  
  
"Maybe." Ryou loked away. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the  
other boys on going attentions, but quickly hide it. Not wanting to  
drive Sai away. "So umm... what do your parents do Sai?"  
  
He saw the pause on the others face, and almost wished he hadn't asked  
the question. "My father left when I was two and my sister was Six...  
We've neve seen him since then. Just the three of use now." Sai  
explained quietly. "My mom works at the Bank, My sisters going to be  
graduating this year..."  
  
"Oh.." Ryo glanced at Sai but Sai wouldn't look at him.  
"That's ok." He shrugged. "I never knew him anyway... What about you?"  
  
"My mom's dead. My dads a journelist." Ryou said, huntching his  
shoulders slightly as if he was feeling cold. He watched the side walk  
move under his feet for a few minutes.  
  
"Sorry.." Sai sighed. "Well I guess we have something in comment then."  
He smiled as if trying to find something good in everything. "You have  
any bothers or sisters?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"My sisters a pain." Sai nodded his head as if to emphasize his words.  
  
"I see." Ryo paused. "Well I gotta go this way." He said nodding down  
one of the side streets. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sai."  
  
"See ya tomorrow Ryou." Sai grinned. "Ja Ne!"  
"Ja!." Ryou said with a nod. "Have fun at the Marian."  
"I WILL!"  
  
Shaking his head Ryo watched as Sai tossed his auborn hair out of his  
sea colored eyes, and took off running down the road. That same grin  
he'd been wearing almost all day, still fixed on his face. His lunch bag  
trailing behind him in one hand, his bag almost falling off his other  
shoulder. But he didn't seem to notice. Turning away Ryo shrugged it  
off, heading through the neighborn hood and out into another area all  
together.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sage heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped off the bus, listening to the  
hiss of the door closing behind him.  
-Good ridance.- he thought tossing his hair, back and for a minute it  
stayed out of his face. But then of course it slide back down to cover  
his left eye.  
  
"You know I'm glad no one lives around here wti hme." He said, to the  
forest behind him. Sage stepped off the road and onto the path that lead  
off into the trees. None of the others got off at this stop with him,  
there was another stop another couple more miles up the road. But this  
was as close to his place as the bus would go, not daring to try the  
winding drive that lead up to the 'Date Dojo'.  
  
The blond, shifted his bag to his other shoulder with a sigh, flipping  
the tap over in his walkman. Sage hummed softly under his breath, with  
an almost smile. He was in no hurry to get home today, his mother  
woudln't be off work till five. While his father, was away on a buisness  
trip, and his grandfather busy running classes at the 'Dojo.' He wasn't  
scedualed to help out today, till five which gave him at least two hours  
to himself. Even his sister had gone to a friends house, she probably  
wouldn't be back till late.  
  
Not that he minded of course. Sage smiled as he paused to exmaine a  
tinny flower that had grown next to the math. He perfered an empty house  
to a full one. Though he would rather spend his time out in the forest,  
there was no one to stop him this afternoon.  
  
Suddenly Sage glanced up in surprise from his delicate flower, as  
thunder rumbled in the distnace. This time there was a definate smile on  
his well defined face. Even his eyes lite up in excitment, like those of  
a little child, who'd just recieved a special treat of some kind.  
  
"Yes!" Taking off down the path, his feet barely touching the ground as  
he flew towards home. He would have been good, at Track if he'd never  
wanted to, that is. A few minutes later, he brust out of the trees, into  
the side yard. Sage paused throwing his bag onto the large portch.  
Pulling his Walkman off his belt, he set it on top of his bag.  
  
Sage slipped off his shoes and socks, with a grin. Tossing them over his  
shoulder onto the porch not bothering to check where they landed, he  
headed around the side of the house, towards the back. He hesitated near  
the back, before taking off down the path towards the back fields.  
  
"YIPPYYY! THUNDER!" The younge man cried doing a care wheel, as he broke  
out of the trees into the clearing that edged their neighbors rice  
paddies. Also one of the best places to watch storms come in across the  
land. Which was exactly what, younge Sage Date planned on doing.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So?" Kento asked glancing over at Rowen, who had been stranely quiet  
since they'd left the school behind.  
  
"So what?" Rowen replied, giving his long term friend a look, then he  
shrugged looking back down at the side walk he'd been studying for a  
while now.  
  
"Your TOO quiet." Kenot pounted with a sigh. "Talk to me buddy. How was  
your day? The Summer? Whatever, I hate it when you do the sulking  
thing!"  
  
"I am no sulking." Muttered the blue haired boy, glaring at the scuffed  
toes of his 'holly sneakers'.  
  
"Yes Ro-chan you are!" Putting his arm around Rowen's shoulders, Kento  
messed up his friends hair. "Come on 'Blue Boy' at least give me a  
little smile. You know at least I'm here with ya! I'm sure we can  
convince your mom to let you come over. You've been stuck in that  
apartment too long over the summer. I think it's turning your mind."  
Kento grinned. "I wish I hadn't taken that trip to China now... What's  
gotten into you?"  
  
"Somethin' like that." Torwen sighed. "Come'on, Kento we'ra almos'  
there."  
  
Kento growled, pulling Rowen back around. "Hang on a sec, buster. I want  
you to give me a smile first. Just a little one, then you can go in  
iwith me!/i."  
  
Rowen glanced at Kento, rolling his eues. But he did smile breaking away  
from his large friend he shrugged. "Yea', Yea', Yea'. What would I do  
without ya Ken-chan."  
  
"I shudder to think. "laughed Keno with an evil grin. "come on, Buddy  
let' sget this thing over with. Then we can go have some fun! And food!"  
  
His smile died. "I guess so." He glanced up at the large apartment  
building with a sigh.  
  
"No worries Ro-chan." Kento caught his friends arm and puleld him  
towards the door, though his face was serious now. "The sooner done the  
sooner out, member I'm here.... Unless of course your friend to take me  
up on that offer I made last year." He turned around, blocking the door,  
a hard look on his normaly cheerful face.  
  
"Kento." Rowen said quietly. "Leave it alone.... please. Dat was last  
summa', las' year. Leave it."  
"Last year, Last summer my ass," Kento spat but he stepped out of the  
door anyway.  
  
Rown shifted his bag to the other shoulder, fingering the tattered dark  
blue strape nervously. Slipping through the door he took the lead up the  
stairs, Though, Kento saw the look in his eyes before they were out of  
eye contact rang.  
  
Shaking his head with a sigh, Kento headed up the stairs after his  
friend, making sure he stayed right behind him.  
  
~ * ~  
Jaya  



	3. 

Disclaimer: Nope, nope. Don't own the guys. The story is mine, so please don't copy. blah blah ya know the rest. Thanks.   
  


**In The Beginning** : Chapter Three 

_Started: 2/09/'01_

By: Jaya   
  


~ * ~   
  


**Re-Capping:**

School is finally over for the first day. Sai and Ryo had a lovely talk on the way home, only was it all true? Or perhaps not. Rowen and Kento finally made it back to Rowen's place, will Rowen's mom let Rowen go over to Kento's for the evening? And will Sage, end up getting all wet in the coming thunder storm? *snickers*   
  


**The Calm Before the Storm**   
  


Ryo, paused at the corner, glancing down the street. There was a sleek looking care sitting on the corner, in front of the house. A smile broke across his face as he picked up his feet and began to run. 

/Fathers home! Fathers home! Fathers home! FATHERS HOME!/ He thought, happily, grinning. Tattered tennis shoes slapping against the cracked pavement. 

He tossed his bag to the side, not caring where it landed in the over grown yard. Without a thought, he threw the door open, bursting into the house. But instead of his father banging about in the kitchen, or singing some over load, boisterous song... There were two rather well dressed looking men, sitting on the coach, talking quietly. They looked up as he burst into, voices falling silent. The three watched each other. 

"Who are you?" Ryo asked blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here? And where is my Father?" 

"That's, what we want to know, Ryo." 

"How do you know my name?" 

"where is your father?" One of the two stood up. 

But Ryo just glared at him, surprise fading into anger. He backed into the door way, not sure what to do. "I don't know where he is. If I did I wouldn't tell you anyway." 

"Ryo your father has something of ours, and we need it back. If you would just..." 

Not waiting to hear the rest, Ryo whirled around, letting out a piecing whistle as he darted across the yard. The boy grabbed his bag off the lawn, and the mail out of the mail mans hands. There were shouts behind him, but he ignored them. 

Hopping a couple of fences, cutting through back yards, and a couple of streets over, Ryo glanced around. Letting out another whistle he slipped between two large buildings, crouching down to make himself less viable.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Kento glanced around the apartment, as Rowen closed the door behind them. There was the sound of pots and pans rattling in the kitchen, and soft country music playing in the back ground. 

" 'hat ya Rowen boy?" 

"Yeah mom it's me." The blue haired boy, replied setting his school back by the door. "Kento's 'ere with me." 

"Afta'noon Kento." 

"Good Afternoon Hashiba-san." 

Mrs. Hashiba appeared in the doorway leaning out of the living room into the kitchen. Kento nodded his head at her politely. 

"What brings ya over 'ere this afta'noon Kento? Haven't seen ya round for a while." 

"I was visiting relatives in China, at the end of the summer." He shifted slightly. "Actually I was hoping you'd let me barrow Rowen-kun for the evening. Yamai Sensei has already gotten me lost... and well I thought, maybe Rowen could explain it to me, before I got too far behind." 

She nodded whipping her hands on the kitchen town across her shoulder. Tossing the but of her cigaret into t the as try. "Yeah. I suppose, I could let Rowen go for tanight. He's been miss'in ya anyways. Jus rememba boy, ya got dishes when eva ya get home, 'ear me?" 

"Yes, mama." Rowen replied smiling despite himself. 

"Domo Argrigato, Hashiba-san." Kento grinned, bowing his head as he picked up his bag. "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets home in time ta do the dishes, for you." 

"See 'at ya do that Kento." Without another word, she turned and headed back into the kitchen. 

"Come, on." Rowen said picking up his bag. 

Together the two of them headed back down the stairs, and out of the building. Rowen tossed his bag up into the air and caught it, grinning. 

"RACE YOU TO THE PARK!" He cried taking off the do the road, Kento hot on his heels. 

"AWWE ROWEN WAIT UP!" Kento pouted, though fast he wasn't as fast as his friend. 

Above them the skies broke, and fat drops of rain, plummeted down upon the city. Rowen opened his arms white and whirled around grinning at Kento came to a stop next to him. 

"Come on Ken-chan." Rowen smiled. "It's raining!" 

Kento shook his head and laughed. "Yeah it is."   
  


~ * ~   
  


Sage Date, let himself go. Falling back wards into the grass. He fought the impulse to stop his fall, as lighting ripped across the sky over head. It had taken a lot of practice to just be able to let himself go. But he smiled as he landed in the soft grass, his hands over his head.   
  


He lay there, in the long grass that covered the meadow at the edge of the rice paddies, that dotted the land scape of the hills spread out below him. Letting the cascade of rain, soak through his white shirt, and grass stained Khakis, without a care in the world. Though not doubt he'd care later when he got home. 

Over head a small two person plane, skirted the far edges of the storm from. Sage watched it for a second, till it vanished out of sight. Replaced by the dark boiling masses of clouds and lighting. With a smile he enjoyed the beautiful spectacle of natures wrath.   
  


~ * ~   
  


At the Mariana, Sai smiled up at the rain, carefully carrying the bucket of food, across a few feet of open space between the two buildings. He shivered as thunder rumbled and lighting spite the heavens. Closing the door softly behind him, he flicked on the main lights. 

Quickly, Sai Mouri finished feeding the Marian animals located in the 'Tropical Building'. Or the TB as it was called. A little bit later he headed back into the main complex to see what else he was needed to do before he went home for the day. 

"Sai Mouri! There you are." 

"Miss. Mayi." 

"Could you go into the back store room, and get me some more antiseptic ointment, and some vaccine shots?" She asked. 

"Sure, let me put up the bucket, real quick." 

"Ok, bring it out to the seal pen. There was a fight earlier this afternoon. Lord knows how those two bulls got put together again. But when If ind out!" 

"I'll be right there." 

"Thank's Mouri. Your a life saver." She called back over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall. 

Shaking his head, Sai, headed towards the store rooms, wondering how bad the fight had been. They usually kept the two larger males separate from each other. Because they liked to fight. /I wonder how they got together this time.... No doubt Miss. Mayi will find out though. And I don't pity whoever it is she finds./   
  


~ * ~ 

Finished: 2/10/01 

Jaya  var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001082yviR='us';yfiEA(0);geovisit();


End file.
